An image display apparatus includes all of devices which receive and display broadcast, or record and reproduce videos, and devices which record and reproduce audio. The image display apparatus includes a television, a computer monitor, a projector, a tablet, a navigator, a digital broadcast receiver (digital television) and the like, for example.
As it becomes multifunctional, an image display apparatus can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In addition, the image display apparatus has recently been implemented into a smart device (for example, smart television). Accordingly, the image display apparatus may be interoperable with a mobile terminal or a computer as well as executing an Internet and the like. Also, the image display apparatus may also function as a server in a home network environment or ubiquitous environment by receiving digital broadcasts.
Meanwhile, an external input device, for example, a spatial remote controller, which is separate from the image display apparatus, may be used to operate the image display apparatus. A user may move a cursor or a pointer output on the image display apparatus by using the spatial remote controller.
In recent time, the image display apparatus has been improved even to recognize a voice input into its body and execute a function corresponding to the input voice.
As such, various user interfaces are applied to the image display apparatus to execute various operations, functions or services, and studies on using a plurality of user interfaces in a combining manner for user convenience are actively undergoing.